Acting
by MoonlightGlacier
Summary: Renji breaks up with Ichigo. Ichigo wants revenge. Toshiro agrees to play Ichigo's boyfriend to get Renji jealous. But Toshiro is such a damn good actor. IchiHitsu.
1. Chapter 1 : Break up

Yo people^^ Just as a little warning, Ichigo is a captain in this story^^ And it has no real connection to Kubo's storyline. And yeah, characters are a bit OOC. And I', not that good at english, so sorry for any mistakes.

This is my ninth story^^ (Yeah, still counting)

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 1. Break up.

* * *

The sound of metal colliding with metal, rang throughout the training ground. Swords were clashing, and sparks were flying off of them in all directions, again and again. Three guys were present at the training ground. One was watching, while two were fighting each other. Both males were swinging elegantly with their swords, and both blocking each other's attacks perfectly too. Until... "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" A red ball of flame shot after one of them, who got wide eyes, and wasn't able to think of dodging, before he was pushed to the ground by the blast.

He sat up, and looked at the other male with narrow eyes. "I thought we agreed on only sword fighting, Kurosaki" He said with an angry tone. "Doing that is dangerous. You could have injured me really badly. Be glad you aren't that good at kido yet"

The other smirked. "I'm a captain now. Call me 'captain' Kurosaki, Toshiro" Then he swung his huge sword over his shoulder, and put his other hand on his hip, still smirking. "And by the way, I know how bad I am with kido, so there was no real danger. You would mostly get a little scratch, other than getting pushed to the ground. I just wanted to win. And this is the only kido I 'somewhat' know how to master yet" He offered his hand to the male sitting on the ground.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes even more. "I'm calling you captain when you call 'me' captain. And I'm pretty sure we agreed on a sword fight using our zanpakutos. So you lost, idiot" He rejected the offered hand, and stood up from the ground. He went over to pick up his sword, which he'd lost his grip on during the blast.

But just as Toshiro was close to touching his zanpakuto, he suddenly directed his hand at Ichigo. "Bakudo 63, Sajo sabaku" Ichigo never predicted this, and never was ready for it, so now he was trapped in yellow glowing chains. Toshiro rarely used kido much, but when he did, this particular kido seemed to be his favorite. "I guess we're even now. And since I used kido too, I suppose both of us lost then" Toshiro said, and picked up his sword. "However, good luck getting out of it" A very slight, uncharacteristic, evil smirk formed on Toshiro's lips before he flash stepped away.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" A yell came from the third person who'd been present at the fight. He cut the yellow chains, and they disappeared. He then put the sword back in the sheath. "I guess you deserved that, Ichigo. I would get pretty mad if you tried a dirty trick like that on me. I don't think he wants to talk to you for a while now. Speaking of talking, there's something I want to talk to you about"

Ichigo looked at the red-head, curious to know what he was going to say. "What is it Renji?" Then he noticed something different about him. Something distant. "Is something wrong?"

Renji frowned. "Yes, you and me. Us. That's what's wrong. It's not working between us anymore. This is as far as I'll go with you. Ever since you became captain, you never took the time to be together with me. You're always too busy training. Sword fight. Kido. strength. It doesn't matter. I'm always here waiting for you till you're finished, but you're never there for me. It's over"

Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. "What? Are you serious?" When Renji only cast him an angry look, Ichigo knew for sure he was serious about this. "Wait. Just give me a chance, Renji. I'll do whatever I can to keep us together" Ichigo sounded desperate.

Renji only shook his head. "Forget it, Ichigo. You know the feeling we had when we first kissed, it's not there anymore. It was an accident, but we both felt the spark. However, that spark has died out long ago. It's not coming back to me. This is it. Good bye" He just left without any sign of regret.

Ichigo knew he'd lost him for sure. He felt so stupid for some reason. Ichigo felt so angry. He felt so alone, and hurt. But for some reason, he wanted Renji to regret ever breaking up with him like this. He wanted Renji to be the one feeling stupid. He wanted revenge. But he needed advise of some sort. He needed to see Rangiku...

* * *

"What!? That man is unbelievable!" The woman shouted out, half angry, and half shocked. Standing up from the couch in her captain's office, in irritation. Toshiro wasn't there at the moment. "You two were inseparable. I just don't get it" She sat back on the couch, breathing out deeply. "I'm sorry, I just never thought Renji would leave you like that. Just so sudden. But the most unbelievable thing, is that 'he' broke up with 'you'. I always thought it would be the other way around if it ever was to happen" She admitted.

Ichigo was sitting beside her on the couch. "Can you help me, Rangiku?" He asked, not really sure what else to say. "I came to you, because I knew you could figure something out"

She looked at him for a while, before letting out a deep breath. "So you want revenge on him? It's kind of funny in a way. Kurosaki Ichigo wants revenge. Okay, I'll help you" She smirked. "You need to make him jealous"

Ichigo was only looking at her. "And how do I do that?" He asked.

"Get someone to act as your new lover" She put her arm around his. "I'll gladly do it" She winked. "He'll surely get jealous"

Ichigo frowned. He pulled back his arm. "That's not such a good idea. I'm gay, you know that. I think everyone in the soul society know that"

Rangiku got deep in thought. "You need someone who's good-looking. Someone who's a bit hard to get. Someone many girls dream of having. Though, it has to be someone you know well, and spend some time with. Someone who has a bit pride, so it won't seem like it's unreal. Someone who's not much for trusting people, but trusts you. Someone who's never been in a relationship before. Someone who's never really been interested in stuff like relationships. And most important, someone no one knows is gay or not"

Ichigo thought that sounded very much impossible. "And who do you suggest that could be? Do you coincidentally happen to know anyone like that? And how the hell do we convince someone like that?" He questioned, not having the slightest hope of finding anyone like that.

Rangiku only waved it off. "Relax, we're sure to find someone who's at least a bit like that. We'll take it as it comes"

Just in that moment, the white-haired captain walked in through the door. He noticed Ichigo sitting beside Rangiku on the couch. "Hey, Kurosaki" He said a bit confused as to why he was there, talking to Rangiku. He went straight for his desk and started doing some paperwork.

Ichigo watched his every move, until he felt someone watching him. He looked back at Rangiku, noticing she was looking at him, seeing her smiling, or maybe smirking. "Okay, what is it?" He whispered, making sure Toshiro didn't hear him.

Her smirk widened a bit. "What about captain?" She smiled widely.

"What?" Ichigo wasn't so sure what she meant about that.

Her smile only widened a bit. "He's good-looking. He's a bit hard to get. And I 'know' many girls secretly like him. You know him well, and is spending some time with him, training. He has some pride. He doesn't really trust many just like that, but he trusts you. He's never been in a relationship, or is ever thinking about it. And no one even knows if he's gay or not. Not even Momo knows, and she's his best friend. He's all we've been talking about" She whispered back.

The orange-haired looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm not so sure about this, Rangiku. I mean, Toshiro is cute and all, but I'm not so sure he trusts me as much anymore. I kind of surprised him with a little kido spell when we had agreed on a sword fight. I think he got a bit upset about it" Ichigo whispered.

"Then go over and apologize" Rangiku whispered back, rolling her eyes, giving him a little push.

Ichigo stood up and walked over to Toshiro's desk. "Toshiro" He said, scratching the back of his head, not really looking at him. "About that kido spell earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset about it"

Toshiro looked up from his paperwork. He looked at him for a while, before he chuckled a bit, much to Ichigo's and Rangiku's surprise. "It was just an act. I just wanted you to believe it till I got back at you for using such a dirty trick on me. I thought I made that clear just before I left. Abarai must have been the one to set you free again I suppose"

Ichigo facepalmed at himself. So that was what that evil smirk was for? How could he have missed that? What a sly move. And he was really good at acting. Rangiku was right. He looked at her, giving her a nod to show his approval. Toshiro was perfect.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing

Yo people^^

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 2. Convincing.

* * *

"Not a chance" Toshiro stubbornly crossed his arms to his chest, frowning. He was sitting on the couch. Both Ichigo and Rangiku were standing in front of him.

Rangiku was looking at him in disappointment. "Oh, come on captain" She whined. "Help him out. Aren't the two of you good friends?"

A vein popped on Toshiro's forehead. "Forget it! I'm not gonna play his boyfriend just so he can get back at Abarai. Besides, he always says it himself. Revenge doesn't solve anything. If he doesn't take it seriously himself, then who will?"

Ichigo sighed. "This type of revenge is different. It's harmless. Renji is only gonna get a bit jealous. Come on, Toshiro. Please help me out?"

"Jealousy can be dangerous too. You never know what it can lead to" Toshiro said stubbornly.

Ichigo sighed. Toshiro had a point there. But... "Renji isn't like that. He never lets jealousy control him"

"Ugh, I don't care what you say. I'm clearly not interested in helping you out. Find someone else to bug" Toshiro didn't budge.

Rangiku began to whine again. "But you're perfect, captain. You're good-looking. You trust Ichigo. And all those other things Ichigo is looking for in a fake boyfriend...or rather, what 'I' said he should look for"

Toshiro looked at her in disbelief. "What? So you have this whole thing planned out? What is wrong with my lieutenant?" He said the last thing to himself. "It doesn't matter. My answer is, and stays no. Just leave now, or I'll call the guards"

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, I'll leave. But just so you know, I can easily handle the guards if I want to. And don't think I have given up on you yet, Toshiro. Your answer will be yes by the end of the day. Bye" He flash stepped away, making sure the last thing Toshiro saw, was the smirk on his lips.

The captain was left dumbfounded. "What the hell? That fool. Does he ever take no for an answer? What is he planning now?"

Rangiku clasped her hands together, looking at the air where Ichigo just disappeared. She had a wide smile on her face. "But you have to give him credit for being so determinant, captain"

"Ugh. Shut up" Toshiro said, sighing in irritation...

* * *

Toshiro was just sitting in his office, doing paperwork. Rangiku had run off somewhere. Well, when didn't she get the hell away when there was paperwork to do? That lazy woman. "It wouldn't be that bad if she just helped me out once in a while" He sighed.

But suddenly the door just burst open, and Toshiro almost fell off his chair. "What the hell!?" He saw Ichigo standing just in front of him, holding out some flowers to him. Toshiro raised a brow. "What is this, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Lilies" He said in an obvious tone.

Toshiro rolled his eyes too. "I mean, why have you brought flowers?"

"They are for you. Please be my fake boyfriend? I'll do anything" Ichigo begged.

Toshiro sighed in irritation. "I already told you my answer is no. Take those out of here. I don't even like flowers. Now, get out" He said, stubbornly.

"But..."

"Just shut up and leave, or I'm gonna ask captain Kenpachi to come and train with you instead" Toshiro warned. "And you know what kind of training that will be"

That made a cold run down the orange haired captain's spine. "Alrigth, alright. You win. I'm leaving now. I just wish Kenpachi would get that whole 'fight to the death' thing out of his skull" Ichigo said for himself, before he nearly fled out of the office.

Toshiro sighed. "Sometimes, I couldn't be happier for having that brute around" He then looked at the flowers Ichigo had left on the desk. Had that been on purpose? It didn't really matter if it was or not. "What a fool" He rolled his eyes...

* * *

After Toshiro was done with his paper work, he'd decided to just take a little walk around. And hoping he wouldn't run into a certain someone. Ichigo was kind and all, but a bit too determinant sometimes. Though, he had to admit the flowers was a sweet attempt. And maybe he had been a little harsh on him, but that idiot had to learn to accept a no.

Even after his threat, he wasn't really sure if Ichigo really had given up, or if he was still planning something. It was true that Ichigo was very strong, and he'd even won a fight against Kenpachi. Then again, there was the fact that Kenpachi was crazy, and would search all of Soul society just to get a rematch. The kind he loved the most. A fight to the death.

As much as he hated to admit it, Toshiro knew he was the weakest of all captains. If Ichigo wanted to, he could easily defeat him in training. He never got the idea about that. Why would Ichigo ever ask him to train with him, when he was way stronger? Why didn't he ask someone with more experience like Shunsui or Juushiro? Surely that would be more of a challenge and real training. Was there some hidden motive behind this?

Before Toshiro ever got to think more about that, he heard some arguing behind a corner. That sounded like Ichigo. He really didn't want to get involved in any of this, so he slowly started to walk away, before he heard Rangiku's voice too. "You're really not following, Renji. Captain and Ichigo are perfectly happy together. He's totally over you now"

Oh, that woman was so going to pay. He turned and walked straight towards them. He was red all over his face in anger. His knuckles were white as hard he was clenching his hand in a fist. How dared she!? That woman was gonna have some serious explaining to do.

"Is something wrong here?" He asked, keeping himself as calm as possible. Ichigo and Rangiku paled up.

Both looking down on the ground in shame. They were so busted now. "N-no" Both stuttered at the same time. Somehow, it amused him to see them like this.

He looked at Renji, but before any other move was made, Renji just said. "You're stupid if you're dating him" Looking at him with narrow eyes.

Oh, now the game was so on. Surely Ichigo was an idiot, but he didn't deserve having anyone he dated being called stupid just because they were dating him. "What? Dating Ichigo just automatically makes me stupid? Ouch. Here's an advice. Think before you talk, Abarai. If that makes me stupid, what does it make 'you' then?"

No other word was said between them. Renji just walked away.

"Captain I-"

"Office. Now. You too Kurosaki" Toshiro didn't waste another minute out there...

* * *

Back in the office, Rangiku began again. "Captain I can explain. I-"

Toshiro shook his head. "Really? You were going behind my back? What were you thinking? You were so going to get busted and make complete fools out of the two of you. Did you ever use your brain before you said anything? Consider yourself lucky I was there and that Abarai chose to say exactly that, or you surely would be in for a heck of a lot of trouble, Rangiku"

"I'm sorry, captain. I didn't mean to. But Renji was being a jerk. I couldn't help myself" She bowed in apology.

Toshiro sighed. He looked at Ichigo. "Fine. I'll be your 'stupid' boyfriend. Just like you wanted me to"

Both Ichigo and Rangiku looked at him in surprise. "Really? You'll do it?" Toshiro only gave him a small nod. Ichigo couldn't really express how happy he was to hear that. "Thanks, Toshiro" He smiled.

"You can leave now" Toshiro said to both of them. Rangiku happily walked out of his office. But Ichigo had gotten his eyes on something that made him stay a little while longer

"I thought you said you hated flowers" Ichigo referred to the vase with lilies standing on the desk.

Toshiro looked at the lilies. "Yeah, about that" He looked back at Ichigo. "I kinda lied. Lilies are my favorite after lotus. Besides, I never said I hated them. I just said I didn't like them. There's a difference" He said. "But how did you know?"

Ichigo smirked. "I didn't. It was just a wild guess" He then left.

Toshiro let a small smile cross his lips. "That fool. It's obvious Rangiku told him"

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	3. Chapter 3: Hollow attack

Yo everyone^^

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 3. Hollow attack.

* * *

The alarms were on. Shinigami were running around with their zanpakuto, in groups, yelling to each other. Butterflys were swarming above each group, making them able to communicate with each other. "He's on the way over to you, lieutenant!" A woman in one group yelled.

The orange-blonde woman, narrowed her eyes. "Got it! Let's move!" She said to her group. "Let's make sure he doesn't get further than this!" They all prepared their zanpakuto. Then suddenly a hollow came running their way. But when he saw them, he hastily made a turn, and headed somewhere else. "What are you waiting for!? After him!" Rangiku yelled and they followed the hollow in a very long time, before he turned a corner. Rangiku smirked. "Now we have him trapped. That's a dead-end"

They all ran to the corner, but only to see a dead-end. "That's impossible. Where did it go?" A man in Rangiku's group asked, looking very much surprised.

"I don't know. If he had jumped over, we would have been able to see him. I don't get it. He just vanished" Rangiku looked surprised as well. She turned towards the butterfly that was following her group. "Captain, you there?"

"Yeah"

"We followed him to a dead-end, but he got away. He just suddenly vanished. There's no trace of him. I'm not even able to sense him anywhere. I'm sorry, captain"

The captain was alone. He had a butterfly with him. "It wasn't your fault, Rangiku. We'll find him. Wherever he is, it can't be too far away-. Wait a second" He cut himself off. "What if he didn't get away?"

"What are you talking about, captain?"

"What if he can go around without anyone seeing him? You said he just vanished, right? He has to be able to make himself invisible. That's a very likely possibility" Just after he said those words, the butterfly just got crushed. Toshiro's eyes widened. He held Hyourinmaru tight in his grip. But that didn't help when suddenly he got knocked to the ground. His zanpakuto got knocked out of his hand by nothing at all. It had to be the invisible hollow.

"You are clever, child" A voice spoke from nowhere. Toshiro grit his teeth, trying to get to his sword. But the sword only got kicked further away. Then suddenly he felt the hollow step on him, harshly. Toshiro felt much pain rush through his stomach and his back. He coughed up some blood. The hollow was holding him down. Only then, did the hollow decide to become visible again.

Toshiro struggled, trying to get up. "You know, just because I'm on the ground, doesn't mean you can step on me! Get off!"

The hollow laughed. "I do what I want, child. I step on those who are down if I feel like it"

Toshiro grit his teeth "I will not allow a hollow like you to run around freely anymore. Therefore, I shall kill you" He threatened.

The hollow only laughed some more. "I don't think you are in any position to threaten me, child. Is this all you've got in you? That is very weak for a captain. Or maybe I'm just very strong?" He grinned.

"You flatter yourself. The fight isn't over yet. I'm still breathing. You only caught me off guard. That wont happen again!" Toshiro held out his hand, aiming at the hollow's head. "Hado, 31. Shakkaho!" The red ball of flame, shot after the hollow's head, but the hollow was fast to move his head out of the way of the ball of flame.

The hollow was very angry now. "You shouldn't have done that, child. Now I'm angry-"

"Getsuga tenshou!" A blue blast shot after the hollow. He flew off of Toshiro, and disappeared just like that. Ichigo appeared beside Toshiro's side. "Are you alright, Toshiro?" He sounded worried.

Toshiro began to chuckle. "I got beat up by a mere hollow. And you were there in time to play hero. It was kind of pathetic on my part. We just had to lure him in, and let him know that he had an advantage over me by letting him beat me up. But this was the easiest and fastest way to do it. He kicked me pretty hard though"

Ichigo looked sadly at him. "You got hurt. Let's never do that again. We need to get you healed right away"

Toshiro sat up. "Sometimes, the best act comes from real pain" He said.

"Captain!" Rangiku was there in a flash, with all the others. "We were pretty good, weren't we, captain?" Rangiku asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Good job everyone" He smiled, making some of the girls blush furiously. He looked at Ichigo. "And thanks for your help, Kurosaki"

Ichigo smirked. "It's 'captain' Kurosaki"

Toshiro smirked too. "You know that's useless, don't you? I'm not gonna give before you do" He stood up, but just as he did, he saw Renji suddenly appear there as well. What was he doing there? He put his arms around Ichigo. "Renji's here. Hurry, hug me back" He whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo was fast to hug Toshiro back. And much to his surprise...Toshiro felt warm. He was a bit dirty from lying on the ground, and having coughed up blood. But...It still felt nice. Very different from Renji. He could get used to this. Wait a second. He was only doing this to make Renji jealous. Toshiro was nice to hug, so what? It didn't mean anything.

"Kurosaki. Hey. Are you in there?" He heard Toshiro's voice and snapped out of it.

"W-what?" He asked.

"You can let go of me now. Renji is gone" He whispered to him, making sure no one else heard it.

Ichigo hastily let go of him, blushing. "S-sorry. I kind of lost my mind a bit there" He scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You don't say. What's got you so occupied, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo was looking at Toshiro, or more like the blood that had stained him. "I meant what I said. We'll never do something like that again, okay?" He avoided the question. But he did mean it too. He didn't want to see Toshiro like this again.

Toshiro sighed. "Fine" He looked at the crowd of shinigami. "You may all leave now" He said. All the shinigami left.

Ichigo was still looking at Toshiro. "Just get a bath and get washed up. I might join you" He smirked.

Toshiro shook his head, laughing at that. "You wish, you pervert" He then looked at Ichigo in curiosity. "Tell me, why did you ask me to come and train with you at the training ground every week?"

Ichigo stopped laughing too. "Well, I need someone to train with"

"I get that. But why me? I'm the weakest of all captains. My powers are still immature. You could easily defeat me if you wanted to. Any other captain would be a better choice to train with" He said.

Ichigo got deep in thought. "I don't really know, Toshiro. I have no idea why I asked you. I mean, I already defeated Kenpachi, and Byakuya. And it feels like I already defeated all the other captains when I became a captain myself. I know that sounds weird, but that's sort of what I'm feeling. Though, it still feels like I need to defeat you. But no matter how many times I've seen you on the ground when defeating you in training, it still seems like I haven't won. And every time you knock me down, I feel like it's getting harder and harder to get up again" He chuckled at himself. "Sorry, that just sounded stupid. Forget it. I don't really know"

Toshiro was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, you're right. That did sound stupid"

"Ugh, just shut up" Ichigo rolled his eyes. Toshiro started to chuckle at that, making Ichigo chuckle too. Then they went their separate ways...

* * *

Toshiro arrived at his office. He put his zanpakuto away. He walked out to the bathroom, and took a bath. When he walked out to his office again, he saw his sword float in mid-air. He narrowed his eyes. "Bakudo 63. Sajo sabaku" The yellow glowing chains wrapped themselves around something, making a hollow visible in them, and dropped his zanpakuto. "Hado 31. Shakkaho" The red ball of flame shot at the hollow and it died and disappeared. He went over and picked up his sword. "So, there are more of those things lurking around?"

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

Well, I thought the story was missing some hollows, so that's in the picture too^^ Invisible at that^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	4. Chapter 4: Family visit

Yo^^ You all get to know which squad Ichigo is captain of in this chapter. Guess I forgot to say in the other chapters. Sorry.

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 4. Family visit.

* * *

After a few weeks from the first attack of the first invisible hollow they had encountered, they kept coming and coming. All shinigami had tried to find out where they came from. All captains had informed their squads right away about it. And now at last, they'd found out the hollows were only small creations from a bigger hollow. An adjuchas. No one knew how it got inside the Seireitei. But Ichigo and his squad had been ordered to take care of it. And apparently this hollow couldn't make himself invisible. Or at least he hadn't shown any sign that he could. But they didn't complain about that.

Even so, he was hard to defeat. "Lieutenant Kira!" The squad yelled out as one, warning the blonde. But it was too late. The lieutenant was hit, and thrown roughly to the ground, making some dust smoke float up in the air.

Ichigo got distracted at that point. "Izuru!" He yelled, worried about his lieutenant. But it had been a bad idea to let himself get distracted. He too, was hit before anyone could even get a word out of their mouths. He too let a dust smoke cover above him. None of the squad members could tell if they were okay or not. They just hoped for the latter. But they didn't have time to figure it out, as the hollow was hitting at them too. They all held out their zanpakutos as trying to make shields out of them, even though all of them knew they were done for.

But before the hollow managed to hit them, they all heard. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A red and black blast came rushing out of the smoke that had covered their captain and lieutenant. It was shooting at the hollow, but it missed. Soon after, a second blast came rushing out of the dust smoke, and cut of the hollow's left arm. Then Ichigo came walking out of the smoke, having his hollow mask on. "Sorry about that, but I didn't see very well in the smoke" He clearly apologized falsely, smirking under the mask.

All the squad members were glad he was okay. But they still wondered about their lieutenant. And as if he'd heard their thoughts, he suddenly came jumping up from behind the hollow. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" He several times touched the hollow's right arm with his sword, at end it was so heavy he couldn't lift it. His arms were useless now. Then Izuru put his sword back in his sheath. "Will you have the honor, captain?" He asked formally, just the way he was.

Ichigo flash stepped over to the hollow, and chopped his head off. The hollow disappeared, and Ichigo put his sword in his sheath. So did all the other shinigami. They were amazed. Their captain and their lieutenant worked so well together. They hadn't needed them to be there-. Wait a second. They all realized something, and their heads dropped in misery. They sloppily began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked them.

One of them turned to answer their captain. "Pardon our rudeness for just walking away, sir. But we need to train" He said, his voice full of uselessness...

* * *

Toshiro leaned in over Ichigo's desk. He had a smirk on his lips. "You lose. That means we go to the world of the living for our days off. And that means I don't have to play your boyfriend while we're there"

Ichigo only was looking at his hand that was lying on his desk, in amazement. "How did you..." He trailed off, too amazed to say anything.

Toshiro raised his brow. "What? I just won in arm wrestling. It's no big deal. Stop acting so amazed about it. Even though I'm not as good as the other captains in sword fighting and kido spells, I'm no weakling, you fool" He crossed his arms to his chest.

Ichigo looked up. "No, no. Of course not. That's not what I meant. But you beat 'me'. How is that possible?" He was still amazed. He knew Toshiro wasn't a weakling. But he knew he was stronger than him. He had been so sure to win. And he'd wanted to spend their days off, at the Soul society, because he really wanted to make Renji jealous, and so far, he'd only gotten a few sad glances from him. It wasn't enough.

Toshiro sighed. "I can tell what you're thinking" He then placed his hands on Ichigo's desk, getting all his attention. "You really do need a break. If you don't get away from Abarai for some time, and keep trying to make him jealous, it will consume you. You wont be able to stop. It will take over you. So stop thinking about it for a while. You need this" He explained.

Ichigo thought that sounded stupid. Nothing would consume him. Specially not the thought about making Renji jealous. But...now he thought about it. He'd only been thinking about that. He hadn't been thinking about his friends. His family. He'd only wanted to make Renji jealous. He even got Toshiro to play along to do it. He did see a point in what Toshiro was telling him. "You're right. Let's go"

Toshiro looked at him in confusion. "What? No complaining? No struggling? Nothing? Just like that? Maybe you're not as consumed as I thought. What was it? Your friends? Your family?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, having a sheepish smile on his face. "Yeah, both" Wait. How did he know that? Maybe Toshiro just knew him that well. It wasn't like he'd never met him before. "Let's go. It's a long time since I last saw them. Maybe you could stay there with us" He said.

"Hmm, well, now I think about it. I don't have anywhere to stay in those three days. If it's no problem I guess" They had gotten three days off, because of Rangiku. No one knew how she did it, but she was the best to do stuff like this. But they only got it as long as they spent them together. They could choose where they wanted to spend them though...

* * *

After Ichigo and Toshiro had gone through the senkaimon, Rangiku went straight to her captain's office giggling. Of course she had a little plan in mind. Or it was more of a wish actually. She couldn't get a thoguht out of her mind. Something that happened a few days before Ichigo managed to kill the hollow who was creating those invisible hollows...

* * *

_"Rangiku, can I talk to you for a second?" The captain asked his lieutenant, as he was doing the paperwork having a serious look on his face, and she had almost dosed off on the couch._

_She sat up. "What is it captain?"_

_The white-haired lay his brush away. "It is about Kurosaki. Does he seem a bit different to you in any way?"_

_She had to raise a brow. "Well, he did grow his hair a bit. But other than that, nothing seems different. At least nothing I've noticed, captain. Why do you ask?"_

_He took his brush, and began to do the paperwork again. "He doesn't seem like the same person to me. Ever since Renji broke up with him, he's been too obsessed with making him jealous. It just doesn't seem like something Kurosaki would do"_

_She had to smirk at that. "Aww, you're worried about Ichigo, captain. That's so sweet" She teased._

_Toshiro tensed at that. "Ugh, shut up. I'm not heartless. And I'm 'not' worried about him"..._

* * *

She smiled for herself. "Of course they're gonna have a great time together. That's why I planned it in the first place. And I just knew captain would want to get away from Soul society. I don't know if he's into men or not. But I know he cares about Ichigo. I just wish he cares as much about him as I want him to" She said for herself...

* * *

Toshiro sneezed.

Ichigo laughed. "Someone's probably thinking about you"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, only rolling his eyes. "Right" He said with a sarcastic tone

"We're here" Ichigo said, as they were standing in front of some house.

Toshiro was looking at it, not recognizing it. "Did your family move?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, dad thought we needed a bigger house. He said, I should visit him often. And that I could take as many friends as I like if they needed a place to stay. But it's not that far from our old house. I guess I forgot to tell" He rang the doorbell.

Soon after, Karin opened the door. "Ichigo? Is that really you? We haven't seen you in ages. But you didn't have to ring the doorbell. This is your house too you know"

Ichigo smiled. "It just felt right to ring it. I brought Toshiro with me"

Karin smiled. "Wow. You've gotten taller since last I saw you, Toshiro"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo with a smirk. "Told you so"

Ichigo only rolled his eyes. "Well, you didn't look taller to me"

"And your hairstyle is hot" Karin added, with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Uhm, thanks I suppose?" He didn't really know what to say to that.

Karin looked at her brother. "Uh, your hair looks a bit longer" She said, trying to change the subject, but apparently she could only think about his hair, since nothing else on him seemed to have changed.

Ichigo touched his hair. "Yeah, well. I've thought of cutting it again. But I guess I never got to do it" He looked at Karin. "You look great, Karin. I see you let your hair grow longer too. And you've grown taller as well"

Karin smiled. "Yeah, well, Time never stands still. Oh wait. I forgot. Come on in" She let the two of them come inside.

Just then, Isshin and Yuzu came almost flying at him. "I've been looking forward for the day you would come to visit!" His father cried, while hugging Ichigo so much he almost crushed him, along with Yuzu, who had tears in her eyes of happiness. Then they let go.

Yuzu was looking at her brother. "So has anything new happened lately?"

Ichigo tensed. "N-no. Not really" He lied. He hadn't told his family about breaking up with Renji. He hadn't even told them they'd been together. Most important, he never even told them he was gay. Yes, that's how long he'd been away from them.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost in mind

Yo everybody^^ I hope ya didn't wait long for this.

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 5. Lost in mind.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the bed, just woken up. It was a bit early in the morning. The bed was comfortable, but it were new surroundings and a new feeling. So he could only wake up early. He'd never slept in the new house before. He got up to get some clothes out of the closet, and he put them on. It was a good thing all his stuff was there. It was like he never left his family.

He walked out of the room. It was quiet. The others were probably still sleeping. He walked out to the kitchen. He was hungry, but he had no idea where anything was. So he just had to look for things.

In all the noise he made, he didn't notice Toshiro enter the kitchen. "Kurosaki, it's early. Could you keep it down. You're waking everyone up" He lazily, but irritated said.

Ichigo turned around, startled, when he heard Toshiro's voice. Normally he wouldn't get so startled by anything. But he blamed it on letting down his guard, since he was having some days off. Though, he was startled at Toshiro's appearance too. Something seemed a bit off about him. More cute. Maybe it was because he was sleepy. Toshiro always was so tense, and frowning. Maybe he too had let his guard down. Both of them were always keeping up their guard. Making sure not to miss a single movement, and were ready with their swords or a kido spell at all times.

Maybe getting some days off, was good for them. "Stop staring at me like that. It's creepy" Toshiro said, bringing Ichigo back from his thoughts.

He looked away from him. "Sorry. I guess I got lost in mind" He went back to look for stuff that could be useable to make something to eat with.

Toshiro was looking at him, not really sure if he should say something or not. This wasn't the first time Ichigo acted strange like that. He seemed a bit distracted lately. It was not like he was worried about him. Or, he didn't think he was. Ichigo could take care of himself. He was a captain of the thirteen court guard squads. And he'd taken down many of their strongest enemies. He'd even won against Kenpachi. He had no reason to be worried about someone like that. Someone so strong and caring as Ichigo, didn't need anyone to be worried about him.

Even so, Ichigo did act strange. He wasn't the type of person who would seek revenge for anything. Not even the smallest things. Maybe it wasn't revenge he was seeking. Maybe he just wanted Renji back. No. That 'had' to be it. He needed someone in his life. Someone he always could turn to. It didn't matter how many friends he had, he needed a special someone. And that could only be Renji.

Okay. That was it. If that was what Ichigo needed, he would be sure to give that to him. He would do what he could to get Renji to realize they belonged together. And the best way to do that, would probably be to make Renji jealous. So they were on the right track. When they were going to return to Soul society, he would be sure to do his best. That fool was going to feel the pain of letting go of the best damn thing he ever had!

When Toshiro realized what was running through his mind, he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He usually didn't think about stuff like that. Now he was getting worried about himself. But he still was going to do his best to get them back together.

"Auw" Ichigo yelled, drawing his hand to him, Blowing furiously on it, making Toshiro jump back to reality. "Ow ow ow ow! I always burn my hand when I'm frying eggs" He whined.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "How does a fool do that?" He walked over to Ichigo, and took his arm, dragged him to the faucet, turned on the cold water, and stuck his hand under the running water. "Keep your hand there. I'm gonna find a towel" After finding a towel, he made it wet, and wrapped it around Ichigo's hand. "Keep yourself away from frying eggs in the future. You never learn. I'll take care of the eggs"

"Thanks, Toshiro" Ichigo nervously said. "I'm sorry. I guess I got lost in mind again, and wasn't thinking about what I was doing" He scratched the back of his head with the hand he didn't burn.

Toshiro was hopelessly looking at him. "He needs Abarai. Fast" He said to himself, as he started frying the eggs for Ichigo...

* * *

It continued into the day. Ichigo kept getting into accidents because he kept getting lost in mind. And Toshiro had been there to help him as good as he could. Yes, it was official. Toshiro really was worried about him...

* * *

When the day finally was over, Ichigo was lying in his bed, not really able to sleep. He felt so stupid about getting into all those accidents because he got lost in mind all the time. It was a good thing Toshiro was there to help him. He was thankful for that.

But was it normal to think this much about a guy? He was thinking more about Toshiro than he was thinking about Renji. That couldn't be so normal. Well, maybe it was normal if he was in love with him. But that was insane. He was in love with Renji. So why was he thinking about Toshiro this much? Was it because of that hug? The nice warmth it held? It was just a hug, he had to get over it. He had been dirty and bloody for crying out loud! How the hell could a hug like that be so nice!? He had to wonder what it would have felt like if he hadn't been dirty. Would it feel nicer? Oh, no! He was doing it again!

It shouldn't even matter. Of course he loved Renji. That's why he wanted to get revenge on him, so he could feel stupid about breaking up with Ichigo. He would discover what a huge mistake he'd made. He would come back to him. He knew that was selfish of him. But he just couldn't let him go. It might be that Renji was gone, but he wasn't gone for good. Right?

And he only saw Toshiro as a good friend, despite the small bickering they sometimes had about nothing really. But afterwards, they would realize they had fought about nothing and just laughed it off. Yeah, they did that. It just drove them closer to each other. Made them good friends. Many didn't get it. But they didn't care. They were just glad they had their own way to bond. At least, Ichigo was glad to have a friend like Toshiro.

In fact, if he and Renji had a fight, he would always go to Rangiku. Yeah, he'd thought about going to Rukia, but she was always on Renji's side. And it wasn't like any of his other friends always were in Soul society with him. But the point was, usually Toshiro was there, and heard everything they said. It never did bother Ichigo that Toshiro heard about their fights or any of their problems. Most of the time, it was him who used to solve them. He was actually better than Rangiku to solve things. But Ichigo had no intention to tell her that. It was actually a surprise that Toshiro never had been in a relationship before. Or...he never did say he ever was, so everyone just assumed he hadn't. No one even knew if he was gay or not. Well, he 'did' agree to play his boyfriend. But that didn't necessarily mean he was.

Ichigo had a headache now. He'd thought too much about things. Things that shouldn't be bothering him. So why did they? He let out an irritated sigh, and turned in the bed. He couldn't get to sleep because of all that thinking. Whenever he was thinking of Renji, the thought of Toshiro always won over it. To him, it just didn't make sense. But thinking deeper about it, he'd always thought about Toshiro more than Renji. Ever since he became a captain. And maybe even before then. No. No more thinking about that. He was going to sleep now, even if he had to knock himself out cold.

Though, thinking about what Toshiro was doing for him, made him want to do something for him too. Toshiro was helping with pretending to be his boyfriend. And he'd even helped him through the day with all those accidents. He couldn't just leave it at that. He wanted to do something for Toshiro. Something he knew he would appreciate. But what could that be? What would make Toshiro happy?

He thought about it for long, and didn't notice he slowly dozed off in the thoughts of what he could do. Now he was sound asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

I just love clumsy Ichigo :3

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	6. Chapter 6: Soaked

Yo^^ Finally finished this! I had some problems with that^^'

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 6. Soaked.

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open, as he suddenly sat up in the bed, wide awake. "Yes! That's it!" He clenched his hand in enthusiasm. "I know it's not much. But that's what I'm going to do. I know Toshiro will like it. He just has to. It's only going to be a little something. I'll do something else for him later. I know I owe him that" He looked out through the window, realizing it was morning. He scratched the back of his head. "Huh? That's strange. It feels like I just woke up. Did I fall asleep?" He asked, knowing he was the only living thing in the room...

* * *

"Kurosaki, where are you taking me?" Toshiro asked, not seeming amused. He was frowning, and almost ready to use a kido spell. If it only wasn't for the damn gigai making them unable to use it. Ichigo had just suddenly burst into the room he was staying in, and grabbed him out of the bed without any explanation, demanding he came with him to see something. He barely even could convince Ichigo to at least let him take on some clothes. It was a good thing he was able to. They hadn't even had any breakfast yet.

Ichigo just kept dragging him along, smiling for himself. "It's a surprise. Don't worry. I promise you'll like it. Or at least, I hope so" He said the last to himself, but Toshiro heard it.

The white-haired stopped in his tracks, and forcefully pulled his arm out of Ichigo's firm grip. "Just tell me already. I hate surprises. I refuse to take another step before you've told me what you're up to" He said as he crossed his arms to his chest.

Ichigo only took his arm back. "I can't tell you just yet. Or it wont be much of a surprise. I know you don't like surprises. But we're almost there. Just trust me" He dragged him along again. Toshiro sighed, knowing it was pointless to do anything about it. He did trust Ichigo, that was not the problem. He just really hated surprises. He hated not knowing what it was. What was that fool going to show him? "We're here" Ichigo announced.

Toshiro looked around in amazement. "I've never seen this many lotus flowers before" There was a huge pond, with many lotus flowers showing over the surface of the water.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, having a nervous smile on his face. "Y-yeah. I remember you said lotus are your favorite. So I thought I would show this to you" He said.

Toshiro couldn't help but smile at that. "That's really sweet of you. But why did you do this for me? Abarai is not around. There's no need to act now"

Ichigo tensed. "I know. It's just, you're helping me out, even if you don't want to. I know this isn't much. This is the least I can do for you. I promise I'll try to do something better for you. I just need to figure out what" He blurted out, nervous. He didn't even know why he was so nervous right now.

Toshiro looked at him, surprised. "There's no need for that. This is good enough. Don't think so much about it" He smiled. "Besides, playing your boyfriend really isn't as bad as I thought"

Ichigo was dumbfounded. The sight of Toshiro smiling in front of a pond full of lotus flowers was just amazing. He'd never really noticed it before, but Toshiro was beautiful. "Toshiro, have you ever been in a real relationship before?" Before Ichigo knew what he was saying, it was too late to stop himself. Why did he ask him that question? It was not like he really cared much about it. It was just a simple question. Nothing more.

The white-haired looked at him a bit taken aback by the question. "Don't you think that's a bit personal to ask? Why would you want to know that?"

"Oh, uhm. I guess I'm just curious. That's all" Ichigo said. He more like tried to convince himself, more than Toshiro. He was just curious about it. That's all there was to it. It was not like there was any other reason he would ask that question. Of course not.

Toshiro looked at him for a while, before he sighed and gave in. "No. I've never been in a relationship before" He sat down in front of the pond. He didn't know if it was his imagination, but Ichigo swore Toshiro looked a bit gloomy. Ichigo was about to sit down next to him, when suddenly he just slipped, grabbed Toshiro by mere reaction, and both fell into the pond. "What the hell was that for, Kurosaki!? Now I'm wet!" Toshiro yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I slipped" Ichigo apologized.

"You're such a clumsy fool!" Toshiro crawled out of the pond, and stood in front of it, soaking wet. "Why did you have to pull me in with you!?"

"I'm so sorry. It was just a reaction. I'm sorry" He apologized again. Toshiro crossed his arms to his chest, and looked angrily at Ichigo for a while, before he suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, not getting it.

Toshiro pointed at him. "You are. You should see how ridiculous you look just sitting in the pond like that"

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah? Well, you should take a look at yourself" They both laughed...

* * *

It wasn't long after that, they went back to the house. They were both in the room Toshiro slept in, still wet. "W-wait, what are you doing!?" Ichigo suddenly burst out.

"What?" Toshiro only looked at him, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Why are you taking off your shirt!" Ichigo tried to cover his eyes with his hands, and yet, he couldn't help but peek in between his fingers.

"What? I'm only changing my clothes. I think you need to change too. You fell in the pond as well. You'll catch a cold if you don't"

Toshiro had a point. But what if he was hot with no shirt on? Well, he doubted he wouldn't be, but still? He just couldn't do that. What if he ended up falling in?- No. He was not going that far. He was only using Toshiro to make Renji jealous. That was all. "But I'm gay" It slipped.

The white-haired captain looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, really?" He asked sarcastically. He sighed. "Your point being?" He tensed before Ichigo managed to say anything. A deep blush crossed his cheeks. "Then get out!" He opened the door, pushed Ichigo outside and hurried to close the door. "What a fool" He irritated said to himself. "I can't believe he just said that" He continued with changing clothes.

Outside, Ichigo was only looking at the door. He regret he ever said that. But he couldn't help it. It just slipped. And did Toshiro just bush? No, that was impossible. He was standing there for a while, before he felt eyes on him, and turned around to see Yuzu looking at him. "Is something wrong, Ichigo?" She asked. "And why are you soaked?"

Ichigo tensed. He smiled nervously, and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, well, I just fell in a pond. There's nothing to worry about" He said. Yeah, he was telling the truth, but why was he so nervous about it?

Yuzu snickered. "You're so clumsy" She walked away.

Ichigo tensed again. He knew he was clumsy. It was just...Toshiro always said those words to him. "Gah! Why does everything remind me of him!"

"Of who?" Ichigo hastily turned when he heard Toshiro's voice. He was standing in the doorway, his clothes were changed. "Are you talking about Abarai?"

Ichigo tensed for the third time in under two minutes, not having realized before now, that he yelled that out loud. "I, uh...yeah" He lied, looking at the floor. He just hoped no one else heard him yell.

"Abarai. I've heard that name before" Ichigo tensed for the fourth time now, looking up. His dad was standing in front him. "That was the red-haired. Wasn't it? Renji?" Ichigo nodded, not really daring to say anything. "Why would everything remind you of him?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo didn't dare say anything. He'd never told his father about them. He honestly didn't want him to know. He had no idea how he would react to it. And he didn't feel like finding out. "You didn't tell him?" Ichigo looked at Toshiro, who was looking questioningly at him, almost surprised.

Ichigo shook his head slowly. "I didn't dare" He said.

Isshin was curious now. What did Toshiro know about his son, that he didn't? "Tell me what it is I don't know" He said in a firm tone.

Ichigo looked at his dad, trying to figure out what he was going to say. Should he tell him the truth? Or come up with a lie? Toshiro was there, maybe he would bust him. And then again, Toshiro could be understanding, and just keep quiet. He really didn't know what to do. "Renji is my boyfriend" He finally decided to tell the truth. "...Or actually, he 'was' my boyfriend"

Isshin was looking at his son with wide eyes for a long time, making Ichigo really nervous and uncomfortable. "My son is dating a guy!?" He suddenly burst out, and on his knees. "This is all my fault! My dear Masaki, I failed you! What did I do wrong!?" He dramatically exclaimed. He stood up and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I am so sorry for not raising you properly. But don't worry, Ichigo. You will get through this. Stay strong my boy. I will be here for you as a shoulder for you to cry on" He said, even though he was the one who was almost crying his eyes out.

"I think you're the one who needs a shoulder to cry on, dad" Ichigo said with a monotone voice.

Isshin looked at Toshiro, almost glaring at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "So, is he your boyfriend now, then?" He asked Ichigo, even though he was looking at Toshiro.

"What? No" Ichigo said, not looking at either of them.

Isshin started to laugh. "No, of course not. What was I thinking? He's way out of your league, Ichigo" He walked away.

Ichigo felt insulted at that. "Hey! That's not true!" He yelled after his father.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

I'm sorry if it's crappy. I really had to force more than half of the story outta my brain^^'

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	7. Chapter 7: Cold

Yo^^ I'm sorry it took so long to update^^'

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 7. Cold.

* * *

"Aaaatchuuu!" Ichigo sneezed, sitting on the sofa in their new house, having a blanket wrapped around him. There was a fireplace in the livingroom, and Ichigo couldn't be happier about that. It had been a long day.

"I told you to change your clothes. It's your own fault you have a cold. Here's your tea, drink up" Toshiro commanded, handing Ichigo the cup, and sat down next to him on the sofa. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin, already had gone to sleep. "You should go to bed or something. We're leaving tomorrow. It wouldn't be very good if you showed up with fever"

Ichigo frowned. "I didn't know shinigami could get sick" He said , and drank a little from the tea, spitting it out again, because of the horrible taste.

"Don't spit it out like that! You're wasting all the tea!" Toshiro scolded. "Drink it up, or you wont get better any time soon" He then sighed. "And it's not like it isn't normal for a shinigami to get sick. Besides, you are in your gigai. Whatever it catches, you do too. These new gigais Urahara created, makes us similar to any other human, and just as vulnerable. We can't use kido spells in these gigais either. It is like we have no spiritual pressure at all. The humans shouldn't get any suspicions after all. So you should be careful with what you put yourself through. I wouldn't want to go back to Seireitei announcing that their beloved third squad captain is heavily injured from stupid actions, or dead for that matter"

Ichigo was staring at Toshiro. "What? Why didn't Urahara tell us about that!?" He asked, and forced down some of the horrible tea.

Toshiro facepalmed. "He did you moron. You just weren't listening to him"

Ichigo crossed his arms to his chest. "Well, he could just have said it was important. He knows I don't listen to pointless stuff" He argued. Then sneezed again.

Toshiro felt a vein pop. "Or you could just listen for a change. Then I don't have to deal with explaining things to you afterwards. You really should listen when people talk to you. Besides it's rude to just block them out"

Ichigo scratched his cheek. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Toshiro felt his head almost getting blown off at that. "I can't believe you, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo started laughing. "Easy there. I was only kidding" He said, and messed up Toshiro's hair with his hand.

Toshiro felt several veins pop at that. He slapped Ichigo's hand away. "Knock it off! Stop treating me like a kid! It's not funny" He was red all over his face in anger.

Ichigo only smiled at that. He loved teasing Toshiro. "You're so cute when you're angry" He said, still smiling, and a little blush had formed on his already flustered cheeks.

The white-haired widened his eyes at that. He got a little blush on his cheeks as well. Then he narrowed his eyes, and stood up from the sofa, having his fist raised. "Just shut up, will you!" The blush was still on his cheeks. "I'm going to bed. You should go to sleep too. Just get better. You wouldn't want your squad to have their captain to turn up sick, now would you" It was not a question. He went to the room he was staying, but not without hearing Ichigo sneeze one more time...

* * *

Toshiro lay in the bed, not really asleep. He was more irritated. "How can he just say stuff like that? There's nothing cute about me being angry" He whispered to himself in irritation, and pulled the duvet up under his chin. "What a fool" He said, before he closed his eyes, and after a while, fell asleep...

* * *

_"Alright, are you ready?" The blonde man, with the green and white striped hat, was grinning, with the fan covering his mouth. He was looking at the uncertain orange-haired guy._

_The orange-haired was looking at all the huge square hole in the ground, which seemed to be deeper than you could see. With only a rope going to the other side, where The red-haired man he loved, was standing, and smiling to him, with an outstretched hand._

_"A bunch of hollows will appear, and chase you down. The hole is too big, so it's pointless to try to walk around it. The only thing you can do, is cross this rope" The blonde man explained. "But don't worry, I'll give you the instructions of just how to do that. All you have to do..." The man's voice was gone, but his lips were still moving. The orange-haired had no idea what he was saying. "...Now, the hollows are coming. Have fun" He finally got his voice back, and just suddenly disappeared._

_"No, wait!" The orange-haired yelled, but it was too late. And then he saw the hollows. There were more than he could ever bear to count. And his only way, was through this rope. He stepped out on it, only to feel it waver, and he lost his balance and fell, but luckily caught on to the rope with his hands. If only he could get to the other side, without losing his grip on the rope._

_He got half way, but his arms felt heavy. He couldn't hold on to it much longer. And then he slipped. He fell._

_It wasn't too long, before he hit the ground, but he didn't feel any pain from hitting it. He stood up, realizing it was very dark around him. He was at the bottom of the hole after all, so that was pretty obvious. "You clumsy fool" He heard a familiar voice, but couldn't see anyone. "It's your own fault you're here. You were too weak to hold on" He looked all around, but still couldn't see anyone._

_But suddenly he saw the familiar white-haired guy appear before him in the dark. "Why didn't you do as Urahara told you to?"_

_"I-I couldn't hear him" The orange-haired said._

_The white-haired frowned. "No. You could have been with your boyfriend. But you were too weak to hold on to that rope. And you could even have crossed that rope without falling in the first place. But you just weren't listening to Urahara. It's your own fault. Now you're stuck with me. But it's not long, before I will be leaving too, and you will be all alone" He said, and began to slowly fade away._

_The orange haired widened his eyes. If he managed to catch the white-haired before he was completely gone, would he then stay? He stretched out his hand for him, trying to catch him before he disappeared. "Toshiro, wait!" He was so close, their fingertips almost touched..._

* * *

"Kurosaki, wake up" Ichigo hastily opened his eyes, and sat up with almost the same speed. Almost crashing his head into Toshiro's, who was just able to move out of the way before they both ended up with a concussion.

Toshiro looked at him in surprise. "Geez, could you give me a warning before you decide to jump up like that" He said with an irritated voice.

Ichigo looked at him. "Toshiro?" Ichigo looked around, wondering if he still was in his room, before he looked back at Toshiro. "Uhm...what are you doing in my room?"

Toshiro sighed. "I've tried to wake you up for a while now. It's about time to go back to Seireitei. Are you feeling better now?" He asked him.

Ichigo hadn't really thought about he'd had a cold. He felt much better. "Yeah, I feel great!" He smiled. "That tea you made, really did the trick. What was in it?" He asked.

Toshiro got a little smirk on his lips. "Don't ask. You'll just regret you ever did if I tell you. Granny taught me how to make it. Although, I can tell you, it has the thing with making people dream weird dreams" He said.

Ichigo frowned at the memory of that dream he just had. "Yeah. What the heck was that dream about? It sure was weird" He looked at his own hand. "...And, if Toshiro hadn't woken me up right now. Would I...have been able to catch him?" He asked himself...

* * *

Once they had arrived at Soul society with a senkaimon, Toshiro suddenly whacked Ichigo on the head, when they had stepped out of it. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked him, a bit surprised.

"That was for falling into the pond, and pulling me in with you" Toshiro stated, not looking near amused.

Then he whacked him again. "Ouch, okay, what was 'that' for?"

"That was for getting a cold" Toshiro stated in the same way as before.

Then he whacked him on the head one more time. "Ouch! What was 'that' for then!?" Ichigo asked, with a raised voice, being tired of getting hit.

"That was for calling me cute" He said, in the same way as the other two times. With the exception of having a slight blush on his cheeks.

Before Ichigo managed to say anything to that, they heard familiar voices. "Captain!" They saw both their lieutenants running to them. Followed by a bunch of others from their squads. Both of them smiled at them, and went to greet their squads.

Then Izuru noticed something on Ichigo's head. "Captain, what happened? Are you hurt? Where does that bump on your head come from?"

Ichigo looked over to Toshiro, who was occupied with his squad. He couldn't help but smile a bit, and scratched the back of his neck. "Lets just say, I'm clumsy" He laughed, being the only one who understood the joke. But it was not like the others knew what he meant.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


End file.
